Mischief and Magic
by Danica Napier
Summary: Things are just getting back to normal for Darcy. Then Thor's supposedly evil brother, Loki, appears, and her world becomes more confusing than ever with the God of Mischief around. Loki/Darcy, Thor/Jane
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first Thor fanfic! This is from Darcy's POV, cuz she's gonna fall for Loki, cuz I'm like obsessed with him! Even Redaqua1 says so, and she's usually right! I took some of Loki's powers from the comics too, so has a bit more, ah, variety! Here's the chapter!**

It was gone. The storm was gone, and that's when we knew that Thor wasn't coming back. But we'd find a way. Someday.

We went back to the lab, where all our equipment was. Thankfully Thor had gotten it back for us. I knew how much effort Jane put into this. This was her life.

I searched my bag, and to my delight, my iPod was sitting on top of my stuff. "I got my iPod back!"

"Yay," Jane said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at her. Eric laughed. It was just like old times again, but we all felt a sense of loss. Somewhere up there, in Asgard, Thor was fighting his brother, Loki, I think was the name. He had muttered it in his sleep a couple times. Not that I was watching him sleep though. Okay fine, guilty, but don't tell Jane!

"So, we gonna find a way to gain access to Asgard again?" I asked Jane.

"Yes. We might as well get to work," she said.

I frowned. "How about after dinner? I'm starving."

She smiled. "Alright. Eric, do you want waffles for dinner?"

"Uh, sure," he said. He was busy looking through all the files on his laptop. Like I said, old times.

After dinner, I listened to my iPod till I went to sleep. My dreams were filled with Thor's Asgardian powers, and the time I tasered him. Guilty.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after eating waffles again, we set to work. I wasn't really paying attention, because I didn't understand most of it. Then I spotted something odd outside.<p>

"Jane, Eric, look!" I said, pointing out the window to a man with dark hair in a suit. Nobody wore suits in this town.

"What?" Eric asked.

"He's strange, we should see if he's a hobo!" I said excitedly.

"Hobos don't wear suits," Jane said.

"They could," I said, and I opened the door. "Hey, dude! Come here!"

I didn't see his face, but he walked over. I had a weird feeling that I knew his name.

"Loki?" I asked. He looked up sharply at me.

"You knew Thor?" he asked, his eyes narrowing when he said his brother's name.

"Yes." I stared at him. He was extremely pale, like, mad scary pale. He had black hair, which was in complete contrast of his skin. His hair looked like it was gelled back, though I could tell it was natural. His hair was slightly curly at the nape of his neck. His eyes were a bright emerald green, but they were bitter. He actually was pretty good-looking, though he was the one who tried to kill Thor.

"Now what do you want from me?" he snapped.

"I thought you were a hobo," I said.

"A what?" he asked. "I am not what you call me, a hobo. I am from Asgard."

"You are?" Jane asked, interested. "You look so much different from Thor."

"Yes, because my father lied to me. He never told me that I am from an enemy race," he said bitterly. "The Frost Giants."

"Cool," I said. "Could you freeze me?"

"Yes, but I don't think you would like that very much," he said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You're right," I said, beckoning him inside. "So, do you know how to get Thor back?"

His face hardened. "Yes and no."

"What does that mean?" Eric asked.

"It means, I can't open the portal myself, but I can communicate with him," Loki said.

"How?" I asked.

He looked at me funny. "Astral projection, of course."

"Thor doesn't have that," said Jane.

"Because he's a true Asgardian. My powers made me the outcast, the one to blame when something went wrong," he said angrily.

"What else can you do?" asked Eric suspiciously.

Loki laughed humorlessly. "A lot of things that involve sorcery." Suddenly, there were five Lokis. They were all smirking at me. Then the others disappeared leaving the real Loki in their place.

"Cool," I said, nodding my head. Jane shot me a venomous look.

"Anything else?" Eric looked at him with a hard gaze.

"Yes, but I'm afraid my powers won't work properly when I'm injured or tired," Loki said.

"Well, tomorrow then. And you'll help us find a way to Asgard. And to communicate with Thor," said Jane.

"Patience," Loki said, flashing a dangerous look. "Thor didn't have that either."

"How dare you-" Jane started, but I grabbed her arms before she could do anything drastic.

"Darcy'll show you to your room," Eric said, taking Jane from me.

I walked down the hall, feeling his presence behind me. He was slightly intimidating. I don't remember ever feeling intimidated by Thor.

"Here you go," I said, opening the door so fast that it hit the wall and closed again. He raised a perfect black eyebrow at me, so I opened it again. "Now here you go."

"Thank you," he said. He walked in swiftly and was about to close the door when I put my foot in front of it.

"Do you hate Thor?" I asked nervously. His face was unreadable.

"No," he responded after a minute.

"Then why were you trying to kill him?" I asked.

His face took on a sorrowful expression. "Sometimes."

"That makes no sense," I said.

"Sometimes, I hate that I never belonged in his world, or even in the world I was born into." Then he closed the door on me.

**So, what'd ya think? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, because I have nothing to do, I will add another chapter full of Loki/Darcy awesomeness, I hope. I haven't exactly planned out this chapter, so I'm writing it as I go. Hope you like it!**

After he slammed the door, I went to my room. I turned on my iPod and listened to music. But I couldn't seem to get his bright emerald green eyes out of my head. It even felt weird just thinking about him. I didn't know the full extent of his powers, so for all I know, he could be in my head. Though I personally doubt he'd do that.

_He's the God of Mischief. Of course he would look through your thoughts. It's a wonder Thor ever trusted him, _my conscience said.

Then the door opened slowly. I quickly dived under the covers, just in case it was him.

"Darcy?" Jane asked. She looked nervous.

"What?" I asked, sitting up again.

"Come with me, it's Loki. I don't know what's happening," she said.

I walked with her to the kitchen, and saw that he was sitting on the chair. I raised an eyebrow at her, and then turned on my heel, set on listening to my music again.

"No, wait!" she said, grabbing my arm. I groaned and turned around.

Suddenly, his skin started turning gray, and his eyes were turning red. My eyes widened in alarm.

"Stop. You know you can't hurt me," he said, smirking. But he wasn't really looking at anything. I didn't hear what the other person said, because then Loki started laughing.

"Maybe he's dreaming?" I suggested.

"I don't think so. He wouldn't turn into his Frost Giant form in his sleep," said Jane.

Then he fell out of the chair, and his eyes closed as soon as he hit the ground. I gasped, not expecting that to happen. Jane and I rushed to help him up, and I tried opening his eyelid to see if anything was wrong.

"Is he dead?" I asked worriedly. That wouldn't look too good on a resume.

"No," he said, and he grabbed me by the wrist, which gave me the shock of my life. I thought he was unconscious!

"Seriously, you just had to do that?" I asked.

"I was bored," he shrugged.

"This is why you're not accepted in Asgard," I said angrily.

He looked at me and sneered. "You know nothing." Then he got up, dusted himself off and disappeared.

"Can't wait for Thor to kill him," Jane said. She was clearly scared too.

"I don't think Thor will kill him," I said. "From the sound of it, Thor loved Loki, as a brother."

"Maybe Thor is crazy," she said, and she left me too. Why was I always being left by myself?"

* * *

><p>None of us made a sound during breakfast. I occasionally caught the eye of Jane and Eric, but it seemed that every couple seconds I would gaze into the emerald eyes of Loki.<p>

"Where's the syrup?" I asked.

"In the fridge," said Eric.

"Ugh," I scowled. Just when I was about to get up, the refrigerator opened and the syrup zoomed out and in front of me. Then it closed by itself, and the syrup poured exactly where I had wanted it on my plate. Loki. I wish I could do that. He was staring at the syrup bottle, and then he looked down and it dropped onto the table, wobbling dangerously before I held it down. "Thanks."

He nodded, then looked at me curiously when I put my glasses on. "May I ask what you just put on your face?"

I fought back a laugh when he said that. He always talked so fancily, it was weird.

"They're glasses," I said.

"What do they do?" he asked.

"Enhance your eyes," I replied. "They seriously don't have glasses in Asgard?"

"No," he said. "May I see them?"

I handed them to him. He didn't put them on, but he looked through it quickly before giving it back. "I can't see through them."

"No duh," I snickered. He was wearing a blank expression.

"Don't think me stupid. Ignorance is not stupidity," he said. Then his expression hardened. "And someday, when you end up in a different realm, knowing nothing, think of me. Think of what it's like to know nothing." Then he walked stiffly out of the room.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist!" I shouted after him.

"Well, he's taking his being on earth better than Thor first did," Eric said. Jane nodded, agreeing with him.

"He needed to be restrained!" I laughed. Jane smiled for the first time since Thor left.

"You should apologize to him, Darcy," said Eric.

I grimaced. "Why me?"

"Because you're the one who technically said that he's stupid," Jane reminded me.

"Well he didn't know what glasses were," I said.

"Neither did Thor," Jane said.

"I can't be mad at a guy with a ripped body, and who's hot," I said, smiling when Jane gave me a fake glare.

"And you don't think he's hot? You were staring at him just a couple minutes ago!" Jane said, smirking.

I blushed. There was no way I liked him. "Oh shut up! I'll apologize, okay? But one word to him about that, and you'll never see the light of day again!" I stomped over to his room.

I opened the door, and squeaked when I saw that he didn't have a shirt on. He wasn't ripped, like Thor, but was lean. He probably wasn't as strong as Thor either. I never took the time to realize that I only reached his chin.

"What do you want?" he asked sharply.

"Uh, I was just here to apologize," I said.

"I accept," he said, narrowing his eyes to examine me. Then I heard a crash in the kitchen. We both ran there and I gasped in shock. It was Thor and some old guy!

**So, what'd ya think? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just had to have it! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, this is seriously a record for me! Three chapters for one story in one day! Wow! Hope you like the last chapter for the day, but it's not the last last chapter, that won't be for a little while!**

"Thor!" Jane jumped into Thor's arms.

"Thor, nice seein' you again so soon! We were afraid for Jane!" Eric said happily.

"Yo," I said. Then I looked at the old guy who was smiling beside Thor. "Are you his dad?"

"Yes, I am Thor's, and Loki's, father, Odin," he said. I turned to look at Loki, and he didn't look too happy.

"Father," he said coldly.

"Brother, you survived!" Thor hugged Loki, but Loki looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Yes, because if I didn't, the peace would end between Asgardians and the Frost Giants," he spat.

"Loki-" Odin started.

"Why did you come?" he shouted. "Did you want your precious treaty back?"

What did he mean by treaty? I'm so confused.

"Brother, you're not just a treaty," Thor said.

"Oh sure, of course I'll believe you! You weren't born from the enemy's land! Father didn't just choose me because I was special! There were probably a bunch of us just lying around, almost dead, but I just happened to be chosen!" I was surprised. Loki was usually so calm, or maybe the better word is subtle. But either way, I never heard him yell before.

"Son, please understand," Odin begged.

"I'm not your son! If I were, I would've been treated the same as Thor! I wouldn't have been always looked down on, because I didn't have the qualities of an Asgardian! I wouldn't have to be the one people always blamed when something went wrong!" he screamed. Thor actually looked slightly scared. And then I found out why.

The lights flickered and exploded, and plates started flying everywhere, hitting the walls and breaking. The windows shattered, and the faucet started spraying water all over the place. There were Lokis everywhere, looking angry and sad at the same time, with force fields surrounding them. Odin put this magical field around us, protecting us from the chaos.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon. He just needs some time to cool down," Odin said, as if nothing was happening at all. Then the yellow field disappeared, and the craziness stopped.

Thor looked around for Loki. "Brother, where are you?"

"Why does it matter?" Loki hissed from behind him. Thor turned around and looked down, but not by much, at his brother. "It's like I mattered."

Then I realized why Loki had done this. It wasn't for the throne, or power. It was because he felt used.

"Yes you do, if you didn't, I would've left you with the Frost Giants," Odin said.

"Why would that be so bad? After all, I'm one of them." Loki's eyes turned red.

"Well, not all Frost Giants are literally giants. You wouldn't have been one," Odin confessed. "And I found that out because as soon as I laid my hand on your forehead, your skin turned to the way it is now. It turned gray when you touched a Frost Giant object."

"Oh, great, so I wouldn't have fit in there too," Loki said angrily. "Why couldn't you just kill me when you had the chance Thor?"

"Because you're my brother," said Thor. "I could've never killed you."

Loki straightened up. "Do you know what? Let's just forget this ever happened." His eyes grew brighter as he began fixing the plates and windows. He panted a little as he finished up. "How did you get here?"

"Well, I kinda followed the way you fell when you let go of Father's staff, and I ended up just a mile away," said Thor.

"It's good to know that my direction to death was of use to you." His face had a blank expression. I thought he would at least smirk.

"Yeah. But, you know what son?" Odin looked at Thor.

"What?" he asked.

"We never realized that now we're trapped here too," said Odin.

"You're welcome to stay here," said Jane, smiling.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome! You could help us find a way to Asgard!" I said happily.

"Alright," said Thor. "But we need to tell Mother that she is the temporary ruler of Asgard."

"How will you do that if you're here?" asked Eric.

Thor looked over to Loki, who slumped in his seat. "Loki, come on, we need you."

"What a surprise," he said, but obliged regardless. "This may take a while."

And with that, his body became frigid as he traveled to Asgard in his astral form.

* * *

><p>After a couple hours of waiting, Loki finally sat up.<p>

"How'd it go?" I asked. I was assigned to sit with him till he woke up.

"Amazing," he said sarcastically. "Just met with the Dining Hall guests, and they tried to kill me."

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, regretting that I even asked.

"I require a change of clothes," said Loki, his face becoming expressionless once again.

"Fine. I gotta ask Eric," I said. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, it's fine," he replied.

I skipped to his room. "Hey Eric, you got any clothes that'll fit Loki?"

"Yeah, over there in that dresser," he said. I grabbed them hastily before giving them to him.

"Thank you," he said. When he took the clothes from me, I gasped when his hand touched mine. His hand was freezing cold!

He left though, not bothering to know why I had gasped. I was still gaping at him when Jane walked in.

"What's wrong Darcy?" she asked.

"Nothing, his hands were just cold!" I said.

"Well, like he said, he's a Frost Giant, except for the Giant part," she said.

"That explains it," I said. I quickly got a granola bar out of the pantry. I was about to open the door to my room when Loki walked out of his room with the new clothes on. They looked good on him, though I kinda liked him better with the Asgardian attire. He nodded at me before brushing past me. "Wait!"

"What?" he asked, but not angrily or bitterly. Just, regularly, like he wasn't annoyed.

"When you're angry, does that always happen?" I asked.

"Not always," he replied quietly. I liked the sound of his voice. I could tell it was naturally quiet and, even though I usually didn't like this quality in a voice, emotionless.

"Okay," I said, not thinking of anything better to say. Then I went into my room, closed the door, collapsed on the bed, and fell asleep.

**Ok, so how'd you like the last chapter of the day? Remember, it's not the last chapter of the whole story! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I said I wouldn't do another chapter today, but I just couldn't resist the awesomeness of Loki! And he will turn good, and that's for you Redaqua1, you non-believing best friend! Here's the chapter!**

Over the course of the week, the group did a lot of research. I brewed a lot of coffee. That's the thing with being an assistant. I didn't really do any real research. Which was, in a way, good, because I was an oblivious and unfocused character, as I heard Loki say about me. Though I wasn't offended, I've already known that. It really is a miracle that Jane hired me.

"Phew! Done for the night! I'm exhausted!" I said as I collapsed onto the couch. I had just spent the last few hours typing down everything that went on during the procedure. I'm really not cut out for this sort of stuff.

"Fine, we'll call it a night," Jane sighed. She would definitely go on researching the whole night if it weren't for me.

Thor walked over and sat next to me on the couch. "So how's it going Darcy?"

"Good, if you consider typing until your hand feels like it's about to die good, then yeah, I'm great!" I said sarcastically. We laughed for a couple minutes.

"Still funny as ever Darce," he said. I giggled at the new nickname.

"Darce? How original," I said, smiling.

"I'm aware," he said.

I sat up. "So, how are things going in Asgard?"

"Good, if you consider mourning the supposed loss of my brother good, then yes, I'm great," he said. I punched him playfully in the arm for using my words.

"You mourned him? He tried to kill you!" I said.

"I don't think he's bad, no matter what anybody says. He was there for me, always gave me advice, always encouraged me when something went wrong," said Thor.

"He's lied to you, saying that Odin was dead," I reminded him.

"Yes, but I don't think I could ever bring myself to hate him," he admitted. "Not after all he's done for me."

Jane, Eric and Odin walked in. I wonder if they heard our conversation. Loki was nowhere to be found.

"Do you remember what he said before he let go?" asked Odin.

"I'm sorry for letting go?" Thor asked.

"Letting go of what?" asked Eric.

Odin sighed. "Thor and Loki were about to fall off the bridge. Loki was closest to falling, the only thing to hang onto was my staff. He only wanted to make me proud. He apologized for letting go, and we thought he died."

"Wow," Jane said. "Must've been a hard fall."

"Yes. You know what, I still remember that time when I actually convinced him to fight his own people," said Thor.

"Did he know that he was fighting his own people?" I asked.

"Well, no," Thor admitted. "But he's pretty good when it comes to tricking them."

"Very powerful, my son is. Very powerful sorcerer," Odin smiled.

"You may very well be the only one to appreciate that," a voice said from behind me. We all turned around and saw Loki, his usual expressionless mask on his face. "Nobody in Asgard trusted me thanks to sorcery."

"What did you hear of the conversation?" asked Odin.

Loki grinned mischievously. I knew I would grow to love that smile. He was even more handsome with it. "The whole thing." Then he turned invisible.

"See?" Odin smiled. I bet Loki was happy. I've never seen him that way before. I was anticipated to see the Loki that Thor had seen in him.

"Now can you quiet down? I was trying to sleep," Loki snapped as he turned visible again. Okay, maybe I wouldn't see his happy side just yet. But Odin and Thor started roaring with laughter, which made me, Jane and Eric laugh too. Then we had to struggle to stifle our laughs when Loki gave us a glare.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days, I noticed Loki changing. Of course, he was the god of mischief, that side of him would never change. But he seemed happier. Though not to the point of smiling for more than ten minutes a day. But that was still a big leap.<p>

I even played a couple pranks with him, around the town. I couldn't tell anyone though. Didn't want the police showing up.

He was still quiet though. Subtle. Those are the best words to describe him. And I noticed that Jane and Thor were giving me weird looks. I decided to have a talk with them.

After dinner, I brought them to my room.

"So, why are you looking at me funny?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked innocently. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're giving me weird looks. Now 'fess up," I said.

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with Loki," Jane said, struggling not to smile.

"Yes, and the point is?" I asked.

"Do you like him?" Thor asked, because Jane wasn't even able to say it, she was laughing so hard.

"No!" I practically shouted.

"Shut up!" I heard from the other side of the wall. Oh, did I ever tell you that I slept in the room next to him? Probably not.

"Sorry!" I said loudly. I heard a groan and I took it as an okay to keep going with the conversation.

"Seriously, do you like him?" Jane asked.

"No, nor will I ever!" I said.

"That's a little, uh," Thor struggled with the words. "Drastic, maybe? Harsh?"

"Why?" I asked.

"No reason," said Jane. "We just assumed, that's all."

"Okay, well, maybe you should go now, I don't want him to wake up," I said, before realizing my mistake.

"You care about him," Jane said.

"Ugh, no I don't!" I tried to convince her.

"Sure Darce," Thor said, and they both left me in silence.

I thought about what they said. Could I really like him? I mean, whenever I saw another hot guy, like Thor, I didn't study him as much as I did with Loki. I never really noticed anyone's eyes as much as I did with his. Or his facial expressions. And that's when I realized something I should've realized long ago.

I did like him.

**So what'd ya think? Sorry if anyone's a little OOC, especially Loki! But I want him to turn good! I even crossed my fingers for half of the movie just hoping that he would turn good! Can't wait for the sequel of Thor! And there's gonna be some action and seducing in later chapters, so stay tuned! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, as you know, I'm obsessed with Loki! Just saying, I had to say that! Ever since I saw him in the movie, like, the first time I saw him, I was like, 'Omg he's my fave character', so then I desperately hoped he would turn good, so he will, but not before he's bad again, because we all know that Loki can't be completely good! And do remember that I am taking some of his powers from the comics, and he is supposed to be a little OOC! And thanks for the reviews, and ikr I fell in love with him too, I like him better than Thor himself!**

Ok, maybe I was mistaken when I said that Loki was changed. Over the past few days, he's been acting like his old self. He rarely comes out of his room, he barely talks, and he hasn't smiled. We all noticed this.

"So, what do you think is wrong with him?" I asked everybody.

"Nothing. He's normal," said Thor. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Well, what happened to the happy side of him?" she asked.

"Gone. None of his good emotions stay for too long," Thor told her.

"That's a shame," Eric said. "I was just getting used to it."

"Son?" Odin called down the hallway. There was an eerie silence.

"Probably just sleeping again," I shrugged.

"I don't think so," Thor said, and we all got up to follow him to his brother's room.

"Would you really, Mother?" I heard someone hiss from inside. My eyes widened. Someone was in there.

Odin threw open the door, only to find Loki looking suffocated on the bed.

"What's happening?" asked Jane.

"Son, is it Frigga?" Odin shook Loki, but he didn't wake.

"No," he said suddenly. We all jumped in surprise. Now he's awake.

"Who?" Thor asked. Loki looked shaken, his black hair messy.

"No one," he said quietly, and pushed past us, leaving us in his room.

"We need to get to work finding a way to Asgard," Odin said gravely.

"And to the Frost Giants," Thor added solemnly. "I think Loki's been there."

"Plotting?" Eric asked.

"No, but he may be the victim," said Odin. Then we all set to work.

* * *

><p>I can't believe it. I just realize that I like him, and he has to turn all weird again. Stupid God of Mischief. Speaking of which, I haven't seen him in a couple days.<p>

I pushed my glasses up my nose. I really hate when they slip down. It's annoying.

I was bored, because Jane had nothing for me to do, so I was playing with a lighter, which I knew wasn't safe, but I was so bored I didn't really care at this point. Suddenly a huge flame leapt out of it, hitting the ground. It started spreading. I screamed in alarm, dropping the lighter, which caused more flames. Just when the flames were about to lick my foot, the fire was trapped in ice. I whirled around and saw Loki, whose eyes were still red. They turned back to their normal piercing green within seconds.

"You should be more careful," he said. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt." He smirked at that.

My heart fluttered at that. He cared about me! Maybe, though. He did smirk after saying that.

"Thanks," I said absently. Then I walked away from him, leaving him to clean up the mess of ice-covered flames. Though I doubt he would, he would probably just go back to his room.

"Darcy! I need coffee," Eric said.

"Sure," I mumbled, and got back to work.

* * *

><p>"Did we do it? Does it work?" I asked excitedly as we gathered around the device that would hopefully take us to Asgard.<p>

"Let's try it," Jane said. I noticed that Loki sat behind us, not looking particularly entertained. I turned back to the device.

"Loki, son, come here," said Odin. He got up and stood next to me. Jane raised her eyebrows suggestively. My eyes widened and she stifled a laugh. I glared at her.

"3, 2, 1!" Eric shouted. Suddenly we were flying through the air, but I couldn't see because it was so dark. Then we all landed on our feet. I looked around and saw a cold, gray planet. This couldn't be Asgard.

"Is this it? Asgard?" Jane asked.

"No," Loki said. He walked forward and picked up a rock from the ground before throwing it unusually far. "We're in the realm of the Frost Giants."

"Great, it didn't work," Jane pouted. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Well, at least you're here, brother," Thor said hopefully.

Loki smirked. "Yes, might as well turn me into paper and sign me."

"Not what I meant," said Thor.

"Let's get going," Odin said. "We'll need to figure something out with the queen."

"Who's the queen?" I asked. "And I hope she at least gives us a decent place to stay. Oh darn, I don't have my iPod!"

"Loki's mother," Thor said, facing front.

"Oh wonderful. She's very pleasant to be around, even in astral form," Loki said sarcastically.

"You've met her?" Odin asked worriedly.

"What do you think?" he asked bitterly.

"So we already have a bad impression on her, great," said Eric grumpily.

"Let's just go!" Loki snapped, and we all started walking behind him and Thor.

We reached the castle. It was huge, and ominous looking. We passed through the glares of the Frost Giants outside. It was considerably warmer inside, but I was still shaking. Even Thor and Odin shivered a little. Loki was unaffected.

The queen was huge, no offense to her. And ugly. And to think that such a handsome man was related to her. Ugh.

"Mother," he greeted, already sounding bored.

"Traitor, murderer," she hissed from the throne. Murderer? Oh great, I like a criminal. How wonderful my life is right now.

Loki still appeared unaffected by her jabs. One of the many things I liked about him.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"We were trying to get to Asgard," he said casually.

She narrowed her eyes dangerously. Thor stepped up, angered, and was about to speak. His hand was around his hammer, but Loki turned to him and grabbed the hammer.

"That is not wise, brother," Loki said softly to Thor. That was why Thor wasn't already dead. Loki was the voice of reason, and that was why Thor could never hate his brother.

"But-" Thor objected.

"Be prepared," Loki told us all quietly.

"Why-" I started to say, but then it was utter chaos.

Thor threw his hammer, knocking down a bunch of Frost Giants, while Loki went for his mother. Jane screamed, and Odin threw her and Eric swords. I checked my back pocket for anything to fight with. Suddenly, I felt something. I took it out, and saw that I still had my taser. I realized that I was wearing the same jeans that I had worn when I tased Thor.

I started tasing random Giants, and they started trying to attack me. Just when I was about to get hit by a large block of ice, a force field appeared around me. I smiled when I saw that Loki was beside me, trying to hold the force field while a couple Lokis battled his mother.

Then he disappeared. I tried looking for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Jane and Eric were slashing at the same Frost Giant, Odin was fighting another, and Thor was hitting a bunch of them with his magical hammer. And I was tasing any Giants that came near me.

The ground started shaking, and that's when I saw Loki again. "Run!" he yelled, and we made way for the door.

It started crumbling beneath us, I was thrown into the air, and almost fell on top of Odin.

"Where do we go?" Thor shouted.

Loki led us to a giant pit in the ground. "Jump!"

"Are you insane?" Jane screamed.

"No!" he yelled back.

Jane took Thor's hand, and they jumped. Eric jumped just a minute after them. I was about to jump when I noticed that Loki was still standing there, watching his mother come near us.

"C'mon!" I screamed to him. He didn't turn around.

"No matter what you think, you can never be a true Asgardian," the queen said, sneering. "You'll never belong. You'll never be happy. That's what you get. And now you can never forgive yourself."

"Jump!" he yelled. He probably would've stayed and fought if I hadn't grabbed his arm. I ran towards the edge, with him in tow. We fell over the edge, and zoomed into the darkness.

**So what'd ya think? Is anybody a little OOC? Especially Loki and Thor. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, ugh I've been hit by a brick! And by brick I mean a ton of stupid schoolwork! Not the best metaphor, but hey, I'm trying! Here's the chapter, and this or next chapter, or maybe the chapter after that, there's gonna be some jealousy and seducing! Here it is!**

As soon as we hit the ground, Jane ran towards us. "Are you okay?" she asked with motherly concern. For me, at least. She glared at Loki.

"I'm fine," I said. I turned to him. "You?"

"I require something to heal a wound," he said.

"Fine, come inside," said Jane, and she led us into the kitchen. Then she saw Thor limping, and she ran after him. So I was left with Loki.

"Where is it?" I asked. I struggled not to goggle at him when he took off his shirt. _Look away look away look away! _I screamed at myself. I saw the gash immediately. It wasn't too deep, fortunately.

He hissed when I dabbed at the cut with nitrogen peroxide. I hated the sting myself, so I could understand.

"Thank you," he said when I was finished.

"Yup," I said, putting the first aid kit on the table. I was too lazy to put it back.

"Good night," he said, and walked away briskly. I sighed after him. I wonder if he even knew.

* * *

><p>"Everybody! I think it'll work this time!" Jane shouted excitedly from the lab.<p>

I ran there as fast as I could, only to find that everybody had beat me. Even the two old men! I feel so slow.

"Gather 'round," Thor said, smiling at Jane.

I barely heard Eric's countdown. Next thing I know, I'm falling through swirling stars. Then I hit the ground, and I'm amazed by the sight. It's beautiful, wherever we were.

"Asgard," Thor breathed. He ran over to hug the nearest person.

"Prince Thor!" Everybody gathered around him, cheering that he had returned. "King Odin!"

I turned to find Loki staring at the castle. Then I noticed that the crowd quieted down. They were staring at him too.

Loki looked annoyed. He just pushed past them. I ran after him.

"Hey, wait up!" I shouted. When I finally caught up to him, we were just inside the castle.

"You should see Fandral. He'll be glad to see you," he said, then disappeared.

Fandral? Oh yeah, the cute guy with a moustache. Did he like me? But that'd be wrong. I liked Loki. Ooh, but maybe I could get Loki jealous! But he didn't seem the type to be. Darn him and his subtle emotions.

"Darcy!" I heard Jane call from behind me.

"Hey! Got tired of the crowd mooning over your lover?" I teased. She laughed.

"Not quite. I just wanted to see where you went," she said. She looked around the inside of the castle, drinking in the scene. "You wanna explore?"

"Sure," I said, liking the adventurous Jane already.

We walked past many gorgeous courtyards and wonderfully decorated rooms before reaching a door etched with gold.

"Should we go inside?" Jane asked. "It might be private."

"Naah, we'll be quick," I said, feeling curious. I opened the door, and was shocked to see that it was an absolute mess. Jane quickly closed the door behind us.

"Darcy, we're in Loki's room," Jane said worriedly. Then I saw the portrait. He looked like he was at least sixteen, in earth years, and he was next to Thor, who was taller, bigger and probably stronger. Thor looked very happy, and Loki looked miserable but mischievous at the same time.

Then I saw a small fountain-like object in the corner. The water glowed a light blue. It was big enough for two people's heads to fit in. I gestured to it, and we both dipped our faces into the cool waters.

We both appeared in the Frost Giant realm again. I saw Loki fighting beside Thor. From the looks of him, it hadn't been too long ago. Volstagg was touched by a Frost Giant, and the skin that had been touched by it turned gray.

"Don't let them touch you!" he roared.

Loki's eyes widened when the Frost Giant touched his arm. But suddenly, the gray turned back to his normal skin. He looked around to make sure no one had seen, and he created a clone of himself and slipped into the shadows.

Then I appeared in a large room. I could tell it was in the castle. I turned around and saw Loki walking up the steps towards Odin. Jane and I went behind Odin so we could see Loki's face.

"All this time, I thought I was your son!" Loki cried desperately. I wanted to cry. He'd never looked so vulnerable.

"It was a way to keep peace," Odin said gently.

"Is that all I am to you?" he shouted angrily. I didn't even hear the rest of it. I just watched Loki's face change from mad to sad to disbelief, and to pure shock when Odin collapsed. "Guards!" he yelled weakly. He sat on the steps, watching his father being taken away, breathing heavily.

Suddenly Jane and I fell backwards onto the ground, our faces drenched. We screamed when he saw Loki leaning back against the wall, facing us with a cold green stare.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Just leaving," I said quickly. "Bye!"

Jane and I rushed out the door before causing any further damage. We ran to an empty dining hall.

"We shouldn't have done that. That was private," Jane wheezed.

"Yeah," I said, remembering the two most important memories of his life.

"Jane? Darcy?" Thor's voice echoed around the room.

"We're here!" Jane said, and ran up to him.

"I suggest not going near Loki," he said. "I have no idea what he's so upset about."

"Well, we kinda sneaked into his room and saw two of his memories," I admitted sheepishly.

"What?" Thor looked at us in pity. "That's why he's so mad. When we were young, not even I was allowed into his room!"

"We didn't know, we were just exploring," I said.

"Well, I suggest not going anywhere near him again," Thor advised. "Unless you want to die early."

"Brother!" I shrunk back in my chair, wanting to hide. It was him.

"Yes?" asked Thor.

"Father wants to speak with you," he said coldly.

"Alright. Thanks," said Thor, walking away quickly.

Loki glared at us. "Stay out of my private thoughts." Then he disappeared once again. I stared longingly at the door, as if he was gonna appear there suddenly.

"You like him, right?" Jane asked. I nodded.

"Yes," I said.

"But you don't know if he likes you, right?" she asked.

"Right," I responded.

"Well, I have some advice," she said, and I nodded eagerly. "Get with Fandral. He likes Sif, and you like Loki, so by pretending to be together, he'll make Sif jealous, and you'll make Loki jealous, and then it'll be happily ever after, hopefully."

"Okay," I said. "Now I gotta find Fandral!" I skipped out of the room, buzzing with anticipation that Jane's plan would work.

**So, what'd ya think? The jealousy and seducing may have to wait a bit, but I can assure you that it'll happen in the next couple chapters! So stay tuned! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday! I was hit by the brick of schoolwork! Such an awesome metaphor, I prank-called my friend and she thought I said I got hit by a bus. Anyway, here's the chapter!**

"Tomorrow is Loki's birthday!" Odin said loudly over the noise. Loki wasn't here, still probably upset that Jane and I had seen his memories.

"Okay," Sif said, and started eating again. I knew she wasn't a big fan of Loki. Fandral was sitting next to me, across from Sif.

"So, how's it going?" I asked him.

"Good, what about you?" he asked.

"Wonderful," I said with emphasis, winking at him. He gave me a confused look, and Sif looked angry. "Come with me, I have a plan," I whispered to him, and we excused ourselves from the table. Just as I was about to open the door out of the dining hall, it was flung open by none other than Loki. We stared at each other for a minute before I pushed past him, grabbing Fandral's hand.

"Uh, not that I don't like you Darcy, but I'm not interested in you that way," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"Neither am I," I said to his reassurance.

"So, what are we doing here?" he asked.

"I have a plan. I know you like Sif. Well, I like Loki." He looked at me, wide-eyed, when I told him that I liked the God of Mischief.

"You do?" he asked, amazed. "Because you know that it's gonna prove a challenge to steal his heart."

"I know. Anyway, we're gonna pretend to be together, so hopefully Sif and Loki will get jealous," I said, smiling at how brilliant Jane's plan sounded.

"That might work," Fandral admitted. "At least me getting Sif, she's the jealous type. I don't know if you'll provoke his emotions enough to get him jealous though."

"Well, it's worth a shot," I said, grabbing his arm. And we walked into the dining hall, as a fake couple.

"You two are a couple?" Thor asked incredulously. I gave him an I'll-tell-you-later look.

"Marvelous!" Odin said, winking at me. I saw Loki whisper something to Thor, and he laughed heartily. Loki gave me a curious look.

Jane smiled smugly at me, knowing that the plan was in action. This plan better work.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up and looked out the window at the sun. It was going to be a beautiful day, perfect irony, because it was his birthday.<p>

I heard Fandral knock on my door. "Darcy dear, let's go to breakfast!"

I smiled mischievously, a smile that could rival Loki's. I opened the door and kissed Fandral on the cheek. He blushed when Sif walked by him, her face stony.

"It's working!" he whispered excitedly, and I allowed him to bring me to the dining hall. I noticed that the door was slightly open. Thor and Loki were the only ones there. Fandral was about to open it when I stopped him. We put our ears to the opening.

"So, what do you think about Darcy and Fandral?" asked Thor.

Loki was quiet for a minute before he responded. "An odd couple."

"You're not mad?" Jane must've told him about the plan too.

"Why would I be? They can see whoever they want," Loki said carefully.

"Whatever, I just thought-" Thor started.

"What?" Loki demanded.

"Oh, nothing," Thor said nonchalantly, and he walked towards the door. "Come in, Darcy and Fandral!" He said our names loudly so his brother could hear. I noticed Loki visibly straighten up as I walked past him.

"Happy birthday," I told him happily.

"Thank you," he said stiffly, and he followed Thor out of the room.

"Party pooper!" I shouted after him. Fandral laughed, easing the discomfort of now being the only ones in the dining hall.

"Well, tonight you'll see him again," said Fandral, and we told each other jokes to pass the time, waiting for the others to arrive for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathering in the dining hall for a feast, and I had to wear a dress, unfortunately for me. I decided to wear one long enough that it covered my feet, so I wouldn't have to wear high heels.<p>

Fandral, of course, escorted me, and he sat across from me, and next to Sif. I sat next to Volstagg, which was okay with me, because he was hilarious.

"Should we start giving our gifts, brother?" asked Thor.

Loki shook his head. "No thank you, I don't need any. Besides, I already know what they are."

"How?" Thor asked, surprised.

Loki turned invisible and then reappeared again, smirking. Thor laughed. I smiled slightly, and blushed when his emerald green eyes met mine.

Suddenly, the room shook. Thor and Loki stood up, hammer in Thor's hand and everyone's knives rose from the table, all pointed at the window.

Then a Frost Giant appeared in the window, and the knives shot forward, and pierced its skin. It roared in pain, but stumbled inside the room. The Warriors Three and Sif ran forward to fight, along with Loki and Thor. Jane and I ran for the back corner of the room, watching our men fight fearlessly against the lone Giant. But it was a strong one.

Thor threw his hammer, knocking the Giant down, but he was still crawling towards us. The table, chairs and everything else flew into the Giant, pushing him down again. The huge columns broke and were thrown towards the Frost Giant. The Giant hit one of them with his arm, and it was zooming towards Jane and I. I screamed in terror, and she was too terrified to make a sound.

"Loki!" Thor bellowed, and before I knew it, he was next to me, surrounding us with a force field. _The second time he's saved my life, _I thought admiringly. Then I snapped into focus again. _He looks so handsome! Oh shut up, we're in danger Darcy! But it's so hard to resist! _I was having an inner battle with myself.

Then the Frost Giant turned to ash as soon as Thor's hammer struck its chest. The last column fell onto the ground, making everyone jump up in shock.

"Thor, Loki," Odin said weakly. They were heading towards the door.

"We're not getting off easy. Might as well prepare for war," Thor said. Then father and sons exited the room quickly. Everyone else started chattering nervously.

"Let's go to bed," Jane said, dragging me with her. When we got to her room, she turned to me. "So, is the plan working?"

"I don't know yet," I said. But then I grinned devilishly. "But tomorrow we've gotta ask around."

**Sorry I had to end the chapter so abruptly! I have to go to bed! The next chapter will be up by tomorrow or Saturday! Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, I've got nothing to say right now, except I really really really really really really really hate math! And tech! No me gusta las clases de matematicas y tecnologia! Spanish is awesome! And if you were wondering, like Redaqua1, why a Frost Giant suddenly appeared in the middle of dinner, you'll find out soon!**

"We've gotta be more intimate," I told Fandral. His eyes widened.

We were hiding in a storage closet on the third floor of the castle. Yeah, we're awesome like that.

"But, but-" he stuttered.

"Not that way!" I waved my arms around to emphasize my point. "Just kissing and a little touchy touchy," I said.

"Alright. As long as it'll work in the long run," Fandral sighed.

"It will. Now let's commence Stage 2. Or maybe 3, I lost count," I shrugged. We got out of the closet and we started going downstairs when I noticed that Fandral had stopped and was standing on the balcony, staring at the setting sun.

"What's up?" I asked, with real concern for my fake lover.

"Nothing. It's just, I know I'm in love with Sif, but where does that leave you? Are you in love with Loki?" he asked.

I didn't know how to respond. I watched a cloud float by. "I don't know. I've never been in love before, so I'm not ready to admit it. Do you think I'm in love with him if my heart stops when I look at him, or my knees threaten to buck on me whenever he passes by? Or how my heart flutters when I talk to him, and when I wish I could lift the burden off his shoulders because he looks so down? How my mind goes into overload if any part of him brushes against mine, and how I always watch him walk away, feeling a sense of being alone, and longing?" I took a deep breath.

Fandral smiled at me with a sense of wisdom I've never seen in him before. "It sounds to me as if you're in pretty deep."

I laughed. "I guess I never noticed when my crush turned into love."

"Hey, not everybody can see it right away," he reminded me.

I turned to the view again. "Do you think someone like him could ever love me back?"

"I don't know the answer to that one Darcy," he said. "But you shouldn't give up either way."

I smiled at him genuinely. "Thanks. You're a good friend. I'm glad we're fake lovers."

"Me too," he agreed. Then we parted ways, and I went to find Jane.

* * *

><p>"I knew it, I knew it!" Jane said excitedly. I rolled my eyes at her. She could be such a girl sometimes, worse than me.<p>

"Okay, okay, I get it," I said, calming her down.

"Well, still," she said. Then she sat up and almost started jumping up and down in her seat. "Great news!"

"What?" I asked, wondering if her and Thor were engaged. That's what I always assumed these days.

"Thor and I are getting married!" she squealed. I hugged her happily, and I was secretly proud of myself for being right.

"Congrats," I said, grinning. Then I turned serious again. "Now, am I your maid of honor?"

"Yes!" She threw her head back and screamed in joy. Then she looked at me intensely. I felt slightly scared.

"Uh, am I in trouble?" I asked.

"No. This is serious. Thor has been talking to Loki, and he's been noticing that whenever you and Fandral are mentioned, he tries to change the subject. I think my awesome, brilliant plan is working!" she said.

"Yeah, and tomorrow, I'm gonna kiss Fandral in public, so that'll make him super jealous!" I said.

"Make sure I'm there to see this kiss," Jane teased, and after a couple more minutes of girl talk, I went to my room and passed out.

* * *

><p>"So, Fandral," I said casually, trying to avert his attention away from Sif.<p>

"Yeah?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Get ready for the kiss, Jane and Thor say that Loki'll be down in a minute," I whispered.

We positioned ourselves so that Loki would see us perfectly. As soon as I heard someone coming down the steps, my heart started racing. Jane gave us the signal, and we started making out. I'll admit, Fandral wasn't a bad kisser, but I'd much rather kiss the God of Mischief. I opened one of my eyes after a couple seconds to see that Jane and Thor were struggling not to laugh, and Loki just looked plain furious.

"Get a room!" he snapped angrily. I giggled and pulled Fandral out of the courtyard with me.

"Did you see his face? Dang, he's probably kill me!" I laughed.

"That's good, then!" I glared at him. "Except for the killing part."

"Good save," I told him, and I skipped away to talk to Jane again.

* * *

><p>"Darcy, we have a problem!" Jane said worriedly.<p>

"What?" I asked.

"The Frost Giant Relic's been stolen. It had to have been Loki, he's the only one who can actually lift it from its place, because he's a member of the race. He must've been so mad that he's been forced back into his evil ways!" she cried.

Oh great. Jane's stupid plan had to cause all this! "Okay, I'll try to talk some sense into him!"

I ran out the door, hoping to find Loki before he put all of our lives in danger.

**So, what'd ya think? It seems that Loki may be up to his old tricks. But don't hate, the story will unravel soon enough! Like, tomorrow! Hahaha, that sounded so weird! Ok, please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, thanks for the reviews! They really encourage me to write, no matter how cheesy that may sound! Thanks again, and here's the long awaited seducing (if it actually ends up to be that way, I've never wrote a seducing scene!)**

I ran through the castle, and was exhausted by the time I realized that he had to be in his room. I huffed and puffed to his door, and then flung it open to see him leaning over it.

"Give me that!" I screeched, and I reached out to grab the relic, but he was too fast for me. "Ugh, I can't believe you're evil again!"

He looked at me funny before he set the relic down on the table, as if he expected for me not to get it. I snatched it away and was about to run out the door, but suddenly he appeared in front of me, and closed the door. I growled angrily. He's probably gonna kill me, since he's evil after all.

He must've sense my frightened because his eyes softened a little bit. I wonder if I had a soft spot in his evil heart. That'd be awesome. _Darcy, danger! Jeez girl, you're an idiot! _

I backed away from him, holding the relic in my hands. It was heavy! God, I probably weighed less than this!

With each step I took backwards, he followed. I felt my heart beat faster, but it was quicker than usual. Why was he so intimidating? It's not fair at all. Darn him and all his godly ways.

I gasped when I hit the wall. He dove for the relic, but I regained my balance and grabbed it again. Suddenly, his hand shot towards me, and I feared that I would be unconscious. But instead, he brushed my hair out of my face, and I blushed at his cool touch. Then he leaned towards my ear.

"Give me the relic, and you won't die tonight," he whispered. I jerked away from him, once again in a desperate attempt to escape. And I was stopped yet again. He appeared in front of me.

"Oh c'mon!" He's making this so much harder than it has to be. I tried pushing him out of the way, but to no avail. It's like trying to make an elephant move by kicking its legs. I know, nice comparison.

I pushed him over one last time, and I ended up falling backwards. Clumsy me. He snickered slightly. I glared at him from the ground. I got up and when I thought I could finally get past him, he picked me up and sat on his bed. I was sitting on his lap. And he was less than a foot away from the relic.

"Give it to me," he hissed. I shook my head defiantly. Next thing I know, I'm slammed into the door, and he's kissing me. Wait, he's kissing me! Loki, the God of Mischief, the one I'm in love with, is kissing me! _More like seducing you into giving him the relic! You can't give in, you can't-_

I lost all rational thought after a couple seconds. I dropped the relic and wrapped my arms around his neck. _Don't give in!_

Just when I was really starting to get used to kissing him, he suddenly pulled away, grabbed the relic and disappeared, leaving a very unsettled, dazed and confused me behind.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, he kissed you? And left?" Jane asked, shocked.<p>

"Yes, he seduced me into giving him the relic!" I said exasperatedly. I can't believe I had been so stupid. I gave in, and he ended up taking my heart along with the relic. And now who knows where the heck he is, probably giving it back to the Frost Giants and leaving Asgard forever.

"We have to tell Thor!" she said.

We found him in the Dining Hall with Odin. The old man looked worse than ever.

"Do you know where Loki is?" Odin asked. Jane pushed me in front of her.

"Uh, he was kinda in his room, and he kinda disappeared after he-" I stopped. Thor and Odin looked at me expectantly.

"He kinda seduced me into giving him the relic. I managed to grab it and then he, well, you know," I said sheepishly.

"Dang, he's good," Thor said half-heartedly.

"I don't think he would take it back to the Frost Giants. But of course, not even I'm sure where his loyalty lies," said Odin. "We have to try to find him, before he does something destructive."

"What can we do?" Jane asked helpfully.

"Nothing for now," Thor said. "We'll discuss with the Guard first."

They left in an instant. Jane looked kinda down, so I decided that we could walk in the garden. Maybe it would take my mind off Loki, the man who seemed to always disappear before my eyes.

* * *

><p>War. Between the Asgardians and Frost Giants. And it was already full blown. Most of the troops had been sent there. Jane and I were protected by a select few Guards. And Loki, well, he was with the Frost Giants. I don't know if he was fighting with them, but he gave them the relic. And managed to gain their trust. But somewhere, deep down, I didn't believe that he was on their side. Not after all he'd done for Asgard. Thor and Odin refused to believe that he was on their side too. Jane however, was now convinced he was evil.<p>

Thor and Odin have just left for the Frost Giant lands. I couldn't pronounce its name, so I just stuck with saying that.

Jane and I were going on another one of our walks, with the Guards behind us. I mean really, I appreciate that they're trying to protect us, but I'm not a fan of them following our every move.

"Hey, uh, Guards?" I asked. They looked at me. I was slightly creeped out by that. "Do you mind giving us a few minutes?"

They looked troubled, because they weren't supposed to leave, but eventually they did. Jane and I sighed in relief simultaneously.

We looked towards the broken rainbow bridge.

Jane turned to me. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You're worried about Thor," I said. I noticed that we were walking towards the bridge.

"Well, yes, but not exactly that." She looked at the rainbow bridge, which was right in front of us now. Then it clicked in my head.

"Are you sure? We don't have weapons," I reminded her.

She grinned. "I didn't spend all of my time with Thor." She threw me a fully charged taser.

And we started running down the rainbow bridge, ignoring the warnings of the choppy waters and wild winds.

**So, what'd ya think? This story might be over with in two to three chapters, but you can never be sure. But I probably will right more Loki/Darcy stories, so don't be sad! Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, I have nothing to say for now, so here's the chapter!**

Jane and I soon entered the familiar cold of Jotunheim (I finally managed to pronounce it!). This is why I live in New Mexico, in a small town in the desert. Cause it's hot! And I don't ever need a jacket! Except for the nighttime, but that doesn't count! It's not like I stand outside all night anyway.

There's an eerie silence in the air. I hate it. I feel like something's gonna jump out in front of me any second. Now I wanna listen to iPod.

"Let's go to the castle," Jane suggested.

"Okay," I said. I really didn't know where else to go, so that was the only option. I wonder if Loki was there.

Why? Why did he betray us? Again? It seems that we'll never know where his true loyalties lie. Not even I will. _Oh Darcy! He probably doesn't like you that way! And if he doesn't like you, he definitely doesn't love you! _I told my brain to shut up. I don't feel like being depressed at the moment.

Finally, we saw the castle loom ahead of us. I scowled at the sight of it. It was so ugly. I trudged behind Jane. She had her taser ready. I was too lazy to take it out right away.

Suddenly, the giant doors creaked open, beckoning us in. We walked in hesitantly.

"I don't wanna die early," I whispered to her.

"We won't die," she said, but not even she sounded sure. Well, of course not. She's not a Fate.

We saw a man's back down the hall. He had Asgardian armor, and he had blonde hair, so it could only be-

"Thor!" Jane ran up to him.

"Jane! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Asgard!" he exclaimed worriedly.

"Blame Jane. She's the one who thought of coming here," I said.

"What's going on?" Jane asked.

"None of us know. She said she'll be letting us in momentarily," said Thor solemnly. "If I die in there, I want you both to know that you were two very important people in my life. You helped me when I crashed on Earth. And for that, I'll be forever thankful." He kissed my hand, and kissed Jane on the lips.

"We're going in with you!" I said indignantly. "And, if we do die, it was nice knowin' ya."

"You too," he grinned. Then the door opened in front of us. We walked in, side by side, behind the other soldiers, and Odin, who was in front.

And what I saw next completely stopped my heart.

* * *

><p>Loki was sitting beside the queen. Behind the queen was an extremely old Frost Giant, who looked withered and miserable.<p>

"Hello," the queen sneered.

"What is going on?" asked Odin.

"My son is soon to be King of Jotunheim," she announced, and I felt like I was gonna faint. This couldn't be happening.

But from Loki's expression, I could tell something was on his mind. I wrapped my hand around the taser, which was sitting in my pocket.

The queen turned to him. She started whispering and hissing, so it must've been in a different language. A large golden crown that suddenly appeared on her head, shrunk to fit his head, and she placed it on top of his black hair.

"Attack!" Loki yelled to the Frost Giants surrounding us. I screamed and whipped out my taser.

"Darcy!" Fandral sliced the arm of one of them and brought me to the corner of the room. "What are you doing here? You could get killed!"

"I'm here to fight, and I don't care! I'll fight for Asgard too!" I said. Then I ran away from him, and tased a Frost Giants ankle. Apparently it had never been tased before, cause it started howling in pain. I grinned and started tasing unsuspecting Giants' ankles.

Then I saw Jane, who was fighting with a silver sword, get pinned against the wall by a Frost Giant.

"Get away from her you fat, ugly beast!" I screamed, and I tased its ankle. I tried tasing it again, but I realized that it was dead. "No!"

"Run!" Jane yelled weakly.

"Oh snap," I managed to say before I was running for my life. It was huge, and if I made one wrong move, I was so dead. I ran around soldiers and Giants before almost crashing into Loki, who was fighting Odin.

I ended up tripping, and thankfully Loki was next to me, so the Frost Giant wouldn't crush me. I looked into his eyes for one moment, and for a fleeting few seconds, I thought he was gonna help me up. But he continued fighting Odin.

Father and son were dueling near a pillar, so I hid behind it.

"I thought you had finally settled!" Odin yelled. "I was proud of you!"

Loki didn't seem to have an answer for that. "You'd never be proud!"

"You're wrong!" Odin's golden sword clanked against Loki's silver sword.

"Not when I'm about to do this!" My eyes widened at that. Was he really that cold-hearted enough to kill Odin? Loki slashed the sword out of Odin's hand, and ran towards the queen.

"No!" Odin bellowed. Loki kept running.

"What are you doing, son?" she screeched.

"Something I should've done long ago!" he yelled. He held his arm out towards the majestic statue of a Frost Giant with a huge metal sword. It shrunk and zoomed into his hand. Then he disappeared, leaving the queen temporarily dazed. What was he doing?

Then he appeared on the shoulder of the old Frost Giant. The Giant held out his arm. Loki ran down it, and towards the queen. Then, when the queen looked confused and angry at the same time, he jumped from the hand of the old Frost Giant, and plunged the sword into the queen's chest.

The Frost Giants all stopped what they were doing. The Asgardian soldiers also stopped fighting. Odin and Thor were looking at Loki in shock. So was Jane. I didn't even know what my own expression was.

The queen collapsed onto the ground next to where Loki was standing. And next thing I knew, Loki had fell to the ground too.

**Ok, so a bit of a cliffhanger! Now we gotta find out the aftermath of this! Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, gracias for los reviews! Hehehe, my sad attempt at using Spanish outside of school! Here's the chapter!**

Everyone was still frozen as Loki and his mother lay on the ground. Nobody moved an inch. Except for me, cause I really had to go pee! Why can't they have regular bathrooms here? But I guess I'm gonna have to hold it.

Suddenly the old Frost Giant flipped the queen's body upwards and took out the sword. I looked away, because I get faint when I see blood. Then he tapped Loki's back with it. Loki got up slowly and looked around. I felt an urge to wave at him, but that'd be weird.

His expression was unreadable, no surprises there, but there was a twinge of sorrow. After all, he was the killer of both his biological parents.

It was still silent. Odin walked up to Loki, with Thor behind him.

"Why did you kill her? I thought you were on their side for good," said Thor.

"I'm never on anyone's side for too long," Loki said stiffly, and Thor and Odin exchanged confused glances.

"So, are you with Asgard?" asked Odin.

"Yes," said Loki, and he turned to the Frost Giant. "You're king now."

The old Giant smiled. "Thank you."

Loki nodded and walked past me briskly, ignoring the glares of the Frost Giants.

One of them stopped in front of Loki. "Don't think you'll be coming back here without finding trouble."

Loki looked him straight in the eye. "Shut up. You annoy me." Then he walked around the Frost Giant.

Wow, he's a very blunt, straight-to-the-point man.

The Asgardians walked out in silence, not wanting to celebrate in front of the enemy. When we returned to Asgard, there were parties everywhere.

I ate in the Dining Hall with Jane. And, to my delight, Fandral and Sif were together. I had to tell them to get a room halfway through dinner, otherwise I'd vomit. Ah, young love. Well, not really, cause they're older, so ah, older love.

This is why I don't get a lot of dates.

He wasn't here. I had looked around, but eventually Thor told me that he wasn't here. Darn it.

I was stuffing myself with food when the doors creaked open. It was him! I straightened up immediately, because I don't want him to see me slouching. _As if he even cares about you! Oh shut up, stupid brain! You know I'm right. You know, I really hate you sometimes! _Ugh, me and my subconscious arguing again. _He looks so noble! So handsome, so- Oh shut up!_

"Brother!" Thor yelled over the noise. Loki sat next to him, which happened to be right next to me. How convenient. Jane winked at me. I glared at her. Thor noticed this.

"What's going on here, girls?" Thor grinned. I blushed when Loki looked over at me.

"Nothing," I muttered, and I put my headphones in. Nothing like sitting next to the guy you love and listening to your iPod to avoid teasing. Yup, that's me.

Because I couldn't hear a word they were saying, I just watched as Thor and Loki talked. I heard the words slaying and parents and evil and hero. I put it together in my head. You're a hero for slaying your evil parents. Hey that's good! Maybe I am smart after all.

"Kiss me, k-k-kiss me, infect me with your lovin', fill me with your poison, take me, t-t-take me, wanna be your victim, ready for abduction," I sang quietly to myself. I blushed again when the two brothers and Jane looked at me. "What? It's a song!"

"It's an odd song," Loki mumbled. I slapped his arm. He didn't flinch.

"Ugh, you were both born rigged to not get hurt when a mortal slaps you for insulting her favorite song!" I whined.

Thor laughed. "No, we're just, as you said, ripped."

"Using my words against me, tsk tsk," I said in mock-shame.

Then a cold blast of air unnerved me, and everyone else at the table. There were whispers filling the silence.

"Oh look, if it isn't the puny little assistant of a puny little scientist. Ha! Too stupid to ever get into the real world by herself!" I clenched my fists. Stupid spirit!

"You'll never be good enough, ever," I heard something whisper into Loki's ear. He stiffened. "She'd never love you. You're always going to be second best. Don't even bother pondering who could possibly be telling you this. You know it's from us, the ones who brought you into the world, and now is the time you turn against us. Pathetic little Loki, always hiding, using his little magic tricks to earn the title of God of Mischief. Never good enough, never compare to-"

"SHUT UP!" He stood up so quickly that his chair fell backwards and hit the ground. He started saying some incantation that I'm not even gonna bother to try to pronounce and it all stopped. The warm air flooded back into the room.

I looked over at Jane, and she was in Thor's arms, with tear stains streaking her face. They must've said something really hurtful.

"Excuse me," Loki said, and he left the room. I just stood there for a couple seconds, wondering who he loved. Was it Frigga? No, that's his mother. Sif? No, just acquaintances and taken. Jane? Already taken. Me? No idea. Why did he have to be so confusing? It just made me wanna scream.

Thor motioned for me to go. I ran out the door, and then stopped right after, because I had no idea where he could possibly be. Where would the God of Mischief go when he heard his biological parents say that he would never be as good as Thor? And that he had pathetic powers, which is pretty cold considering that he killed the queen using his powers. So if I were her, I wouldn't be talking.

I decided to go to the gardens. Though I doubted he was there, I just wanted to walk in the moonlight.

Then I saw him, sitting underneath a tree near a small fountain. I crept up behind a bush to watch him. He just sat there, though. I decided to come out.

"You've got a pretty good poker face," I said, and sat down next to him.

"A what?" he asked.

"A poker face. It means your face is expressionless. It comes form when you play the game poker, and you need to keep a straight face so you won't give yourself away." Wow, if this is what feeling intellectual is like, then I'm gonna do it more often!

"Oh. I guess I do have a good poker face," he said, and I giggled at him using the phrase. It sounded so weird when he said it. But at the same time, it sounded hot. _Give it up already, he'll never love you! Don't care you dumb conscious, now shut up! _"What?"

"Nothing, it just sounds funny when you say it," I said, and I shifted to face him. It was a perfect moment, and then my iPod had to turn on and start blaring out music. "Hehe, wait a sec." I took it out and fumbled with the wires for a bit before I finally just threw it into a nearby bush. He laughed, the first I'd seen in a while. He looked so handsome, but not that he didn't look handsome with his poker face.

"Did the spirits whisper anything offensive at all?" asked Loki.

"A little. Said I was stupid," I admitted. "But it's okay. I guess they're right."

"They're wrong," he said quickly, and looked down.

"Thanks," I said.

We just sat there for a few minutes. It was freaking me out inside, it was that awkward.

"Did they say anything to you?" I asked.

"A few things. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to kill both my biological parents." He looked out into the horizon.

"Well, now everyone knows that you're officially on Asgard's side," I reminded him.

"Yes." Another few seconds of silence.

"But what'd they say?" I pressed.

"Oh, just that I'll always be second best to Thor, she'll never love me," his voice trailed off.

"Who'll never love you?" I asked. This was the moment of truth.

"You."

**OMFG, huge cliffhanger! Sorry 'bout that! Don't hate me! I'll update tomorrow or Thursday! And hehehe, I mentioned poker face cuz I was just listening to the song Poker Face by Lady Gaga! And, I'm thinking of writing a story about Loki/Darcy from Loki's POV. Same plot, only it's from our fave God of Mischief's POV! Tell me what you think! Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, so last chapter, I left a cliffhanger! And now it's the moment after Loki said he loves Darcy. However, I don't feel like ending the story just yet, so there's gonna be a little misunderstanding! Sorry 'bout that, but they'll end up together, don't worry!**

"You."

My heart stopped beating. I felt like I was gonna die. My mind just couldn't seem to grasp that Loki, the God of Mischief, loved me, of all people. I wasn't ostentatiously beautiful, yet he loved me. He, with all his dark and mysterious glory, loved me, the girl who was practically oblivious to the problems she faced. _He loves you. _

"I knew it," he said angrily, standing up. I looked at him in shock. What was he about to do? I thought that this was the moment that I tell him that I love him and we ride off into the sunset on a centaur's back! I know, a bit clichéd, but hey, that's what I get for watching that episode with Phineas and Isabella, who I still think are perfect for each other, just saying.

"Wait, what?" I asked. Was I missing something here?

"I knew you could never love me! It's always, 'Oh look, he's evil, he killed his parents, he tried to kill Thor, he used his father to kill his real father, he doesn't have a good reputation, he's the god of lies and mischief!'" he said furiously. I tried to talk to him, but he kept going. Then he suddenly stopped and looked at me. "I'm sorry I had to burden you with my problems. That I had to burden you with my love." With that, he walked away, his green cape the last thing I saw of him before my vision was blurry with tears.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up in the garden, on the ground next to the bench. The sun was shining down on me, and it was a beautiful sunrise, but it didn't matter. I felt like Atlas, but with a metaphorical world bearing down on me.<p>

Why did I have to get involved in all this Asgard stuff? If I hadn't been taken by Jane, I would've been in college, and I would've never known the God of Mischief, and he could never break my heart. And he thought I didn't love him. Ha! He's taken my heart, and now I'll never get it back. How cliché, again. But right now, I feel like my love life is like those in a sappy romance novel. I never would've thought my life would reduce to that. I have a sad life.

Blah blah blah. That was all that came out of people's mouths. I didn't even listen to Jane, as she started observing various types of trees. I just walked beside her, staring ahead with dull eyes and a numb heart.

"Darcy!" Jane yelled in my ear.

"What?" I asked.

"What's wrong? You haven't been talking. And you look pale." She would definitely be a good mother, cause it sounded like true motherly concern, which is weird, she's only like ten years older. Once a mother, always a mother, as my dad says. Sorry for all the stupid sayings, getting your heart broken by a Loki does that to you.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, turning away from her.

"No, you're not. Does he not love you?" asked Jane.

"No."

"Then what's the problem? You should be jumping for joy!" If only she knew. I guess I'm gonna have to tell her.

"He said he loved me. But then he left, cause he thought I didn't love him because everyone sees him as evil." And with that, I burst out crying. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I just kept crying and crying, and my eyes never felt dry.

"It's okay, it'll be fine," Jane said, hugging me tightly. "But did you tell him that you love him too?"

"I never got the chance," I whispered.

"Tell him now," said Jane firmly, and she pushed me to the door leading inside. The door closest to Loki's room.

"Fine," I muttered, and I slowly walked to his room. I really didn't want to talk to him right now, but it seems that I have to, against my will.

I stopped right outside his door and listened to myself breathe for a minute. Then I knocked on the door.

"Loki?" I asked, tapping my knuckles against the gold.

"Darcy?" His voice sounded muffled.

"Can I come in?" I wrapped my hand around the doorknob.

"No." Grr. Darn his stubbornness.

"Seriously? C'mon!" I said, taking on a demanding tone. "Let me in!"

"Fine!" The door flew open, making me jump when it hit the wall. Great, he has a temper too. We're so alike! _Oh stop being such a girl!_

"Hello?" I walked in the dark room. Once again, everything was a mess. But she gasped when she saw that the portrait of Loki and Thor on the ground, all ripped up.

"What do you want?" came a sharp voice from the corner of the room. His black hair was messy, and he looked paler than ever.

"Are you okay? You don't look too good," I said with concern.

"I'm fine," he snapped. Then his tone softened. "Why are you here?"

"Because I have to tell you something," I said, and I sat on the corner of his bed. He backed away slightly. Then I realized. "I'm not here to, you know!"

He let out a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, I never got to tell you what was on my mind last night," I continued, looking down.

"I know, you've come to apologize and give the whole 'it's not you, it's me' speech. I get it, alright?" He leaned back against the wall, his face stony once again.

"You know what? I'm done trying to explain!" I burst out. "You're so frustrating, and hard-headed! I'm done! Goodbye!" And I walked down the hall, trying not to care about his slightly hurt expression.

**So, what'd ya think? Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I had a lot of schoolwork, and I had to write another story for English! Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, I've nothing to say here, except for the fact that I've noticed that my parents hate me. Don't even ask. Can't wait for five years when I'm gonna leave this town! Anyway, here's the chapter!**

"Darcy?" Jane shook me awake. I quickly looked around, dazed, and realized that I had fallen asleep near the fountain in the garden, where I sat after the exchange with Loki. I was dangerously close to falling into the cold water.

"What?" I asked groggily. "I was tryin' to get some of my beauty sleep."

"Sure," she smirked. "Anyway, what happened to you? I walked out here, expecting to take a nice stroll around the garden when I see my assistant lying on the edge of the fountain."

"Sorry for ruining your stroll," I apologized. "And I can't do it anymore."

"Can't do what?" asked Jane. She had no idea.

"I can't deal with him anymore. I'm thinking about going back to earth and going to college again," I confessed. Jane looked surprised and sad.

"Why? I thought you wanted to work with me," she said.

"Well, I do, but maybe it isn't right for me. And besides, it'd take my mind off of him," I said.

"Just think about staying before you leave, because I'll really miss you, and the help," said Jane. Then she walked off to find Thor.

* * *

><p>I have no idea what to do. If I was home, I could watch a movie or something. I feel like Inception. It's confusing, yet I sort of get most of it. Arthur is hot, just saying. And he and Ariadne as a couple is perfection. Sorry, haha, my fangirliness is coming through.<p>

And do you know what else sucks? My iPod died. I am screwed without it! Why does my life have to be over? And why does Loki have to be involved in my life?

Seriously, if I never came here, I'd never have my heart broken by him. I'm repetitive, but I can't help it. That thief. My heart was safe in my chest before I met him. He's like a bank robber, only he's a, uh, heart robber. Or stealer. Whatever. This is why I don't write poetry! Or at least good poetry.

As the rest of the people ate their food whole-heartedly, I just pushed my food around with my fork. He never showed up. At least he spared me of awkwardness and tendency to burst out crying.

Odin gave a funny looked and motioned for me to come to him with his finger. And in case you were wondering, it was his index finger. Not middle finger, FYI.

"Do you mind taking a walk with me Miss Lewis?" he asked politely.

"Uh, sure," I stuttered. The All-Father was intimidating, but not in that way. Gross!

We started walking down the hallway opposite Loki's room. Thank God for that.

"So, how is your stay so far Darcy?" he asked.

"Good, I mean great," I said, and put on a small smile. But when I walked by the mirror, I couldn't help but notice the trace of sadness. Odin noticed too.

"Is something wrong?" He stopped to look at me.

"Ye-" I started, but stopped when I saw how miserable he looked. I didn't want him to worry about me. "No."

"Alright," he said, and started walking again. "You know, I'm worried about Loki."

I nodded when he looked at me. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. You tell me," said Odin, and gave me an expectant look. I guess I was gonna have to tell him.

"We had a small, misunderstanding," I finally said. I didn't meet his eyes.

"And what was it about?" Jeez, the king of Asgard was one nosy man.

"Stuff," I said. He chuckled.

"Stuff," he repeated, smiling. "That really narrows it down."

"You're one annoying old man," I teased. He laughed.

"I know." Then he turned serious again. "But does this, ah, understanding, have something to do with you rejecting my son?"

I froze. "Okay, first of all, I'm not rejecting him. He's the one who's refusing to hear me out when I keep wanting to tell him that I'm in love with him." I covered my mouth as soon as I told Odin that I loved his son. I was dead meat.

To my surprise, he smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. I'll talk to him, and when the time is right, I know he'll give you the chance to tell him."

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"Your welcome. Now, let's get back to dinner," he said, and offered his arm to me. I took it and walked back to the Dining Hall, feeling a lot more hopeful that he'd eventually accept that I love him.

* * *

><p>"What was Odin talking to you about?" asked Jane after we finished eating breakfast the next day.<p>

"Nothing," I said.

"Seriously? Nothing? The king of Asgard asked you to walk with him just for the sake of walking?" She raised her eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, he said that he'd work on Loki, and that he's glad to hear that I love him," I told her.

"That's good, at least he approves. And by the way, the wedding's in two weeks!" Jane squealed excitedly.

"We need to get dresses!" I exclaimed. "Wanna go to the market?"

"Already on it," she said, and she pulled me out the door with her into the bright Asgardian morning.

**So, you like? And I'm planning on writing a story in Loki's POV. It has the same plot as this story, only it has the awesome God of Mischief's POV. Tell me what you think! Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated for a couple (or more?) days. Tomorrow's the last day of school, and for the past two weeks, I've had finals. Why do they like giving us tests with over 100 questions? It's insanely cruel punishment for having to go a year waking up at 5:00am and working on school stuff at 7:30am! I mean seriously! Anyway, here's the chapter!**

I've made my decision.

I wasn't going home.

Not yet, at least. But I had to stay for Jane and Thor's wedding. She was gonna be Queen of Asgard. As for me, I'm the queen of heart-broken losers. I take my roll with no honor and only a shred of dignity.

My dress for Jane's wedding was a beautiful lavender, with frills on the skirt. It doesn't sound pretty, but it is. Which is odd, cause I was always the tomboy, and now I'm twirling around in some dress, making sure my hair is perfect. I also forgot to say that today is the wedding.

I'm just that smart.

Of course, I was Jane's Maid of Honor (no surprises there, hahaha), and so I'd have to stand there for a really long time to hear some priest dude talk and then hear "you may now kiss the bride", run home after the 'wild' reception and drink champagne all night, wondering why your love life couldn't be as good as hers.

I've really got this whole wedding thing down.

Not really though, cause this is the first wedding I've ever been to.

The location couldn't have been more perfect. It was overlooking the ocean, and it was warm out. The sun was shining, and so the glare kept going into my eyes. Time for stronger glasses once I get back to earth.

I stood there, admiring the view of the cliffside wedding, when I caught Loki's eye. He was Thor's best man. It didn't look like he was having the time of his life either. He nodded his head before he turned away.

"I do," I heard Jane say.

Oh great! I missed practically 95% of the speech! Well, probably didn't matter anyway.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said, and Thor kissed Jane enthusiastically as the crowd cheered. Odin and Frigga were sitting in the front row, clapping and smiling happily.

Finally, the most interesting part of the night. Wedding reception.

Dun dun dun! Just kidding.

* * *

><p>Okay, just a heads up, old people and bachelorbachelorette type activities do not go together. Just saying.

Besides that disturbing event, the reception was good. Loki and I sat at the same table, but we never looked at each other. I danced with Fandral and Sif a lot, who I have recently befriended though at first she seemed like she hated me enough to kill me. Loki sat there the whole time, occasionally talking to Odin, Frigga and Thor.

Just a couple minutes before midnight, I snuck out of the party to go to the palace. I was tired, and though I ached to watch a scary movie, I decided I'd go to sleep. Really wish Asgard had movies and TVs.

* * *

><p>"Son, I think you should hear Darcy out," said Odin in a hushed voice. "You may find she has something important to tell you."<p>

"Yeah, and I'm gonna ride a unicorn," Loki snorted. "She just doesn't want to hurt my feelings."

"This isn't some angst-filled, unrequited love story, Loki," Odin said. "Talk to her. And let her talk this time. If I don't notice a change in mood by this afternoon, I'll know you haven't talked to her, and you'll be out of Asgard faster than you can say Darcy."

I grinned slyly. Odin could be evilish if he wanted to. But thank God I'd finally get to tell him. And seriously, angst-filled, unrequited love stories are my faves!

Loki rushed out of the hallway, hopefully to find me. _He has no idea what's coming. _

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the balcony, tanning, when I heard knocking. My eyes flashed dangerously in the mirror before I opened the door. I flung the door open and was happy it was him. He looked part angry, part nervous. Angry, I had no idea. Never do anymore.<p>

"May we talk?" he asked.

"Come in," I said, slamming the door behind him. He flinched slightly, as if he expected me to be a small little girl closing a door delicately. Has he met me? As if!

"My fath-" he stopped. "I mean, I would like to know what you were going to say that night in the garden when I so rudely interrupted."

"Are you going to run away before I say this time?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes.

"No," he said. He grinned mischievously. "Maybe."

"You better not, or I'll kill you," I warned.

He smiled slyly at me. "Do you really think I'm scared of your threats?"

"You should be," I said, my voice taking on a defiance I've never heard before. "Do you like puzzles?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, bewildered by the change of subject.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said. "There's someone in the castle that I'm in love with. It's not Thor, or any of the Warriors Three, or a servant."

"But that means it's-" Loki started saying before I sat on his lap.

"You."

**So, what'd ya think? Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, this may be the last or second to last chapter of Mischief and Magic! Not that I'm happy, because it was fun writing this story. If this is the second to last chapter, the next chapter'll be an epilogue. Enjoy!**

"You."

His eyes widened at me in a very un-Loki way. This time, I was the one grinning smugly at him.

"Me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Dude, what's the matter with you?" I burst out. "Aren't you happy, or relieved that I love you too?"

He didn't answer for a few seconds. Then he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I screeched.

"What is a dude?" he asked sincerely.

"You're hopeless," I said, shaking my head.

"I know, but you love me anyway," he smirked. I rolled my eyes. Arrogant, handsome jerk he was.

"Yes. Somehow, someway," I said, smiling, and I kissed him. Had to admit though, I wasn't very comfortable, because I was sitting on his lap, looking up at him because he was so freakin' tall! Darn my genes!

_Ooh, his hair is so smooth! Maybe I should ask what shampoo and conditioner he uses. That sounds so weird, now that I think of it. Oh, come off it! You want nice hair, don't you? I wonder if he's thinking about my hair. That'd be awesome! _

Yup, so whenever I kiss someone, I always think about their hair. Quite sad, but hey, you need good hygiene. And washing your hair is apart of that. He pulled away first when he heard the lunch bell ring.

"Shall we?" he asked, smirking, and held out his hand.

"We shall," I said, pretending to be like a lady, which is virtually impossible for me. I'm nothing like a lady. I'm just Darcy. _I hope he likes the fact that I'm Darcy. He probably does, if he loves me. I've gotta stop talking to myself in my head! Oh my God, when we eat lunch, Jane is gonna ask me questions like a police inquiry! Be prepared._

The servants looked at me funny when they saw me holding Loki's hand. I had an urge to stick my tongue out at them, but I didn't.

The large doors opened, and I immediately spotted Jane next to Thor. She winked at me before turning around to eat again.

"Well, I see you're finally together," Odin boomed from the end of the table. Sif waved at me and grinned. So did Fandral. I waved happily back. I was slightly scared to sit near Odin and Frigga though. I hoped they approved of me. Actually, I already knew that Odin did, but I wasn't so sure about Frigga.

"Darcy!" Frigga called. She patted the seat next to her. _Oh great, calling me over for torture already. _

"Hello, your highness, or majesty, or excellency," I said, bowing awkwardly. Loki snickered at my attempt to address her properly. _She probably already hates me! _

"Just Frigga will be fine, Darcy. But I appreciate your effort." She smiled up at me. I was really uncomfortable now.

"Okay," I said, and I sat down. After a couple minutes of sitting there, eating, she finally looked up at me and started talking.

"So, you work for Jane?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "She's cool."

"Good, good," she said, nodding. I sent a helpless, pleading look to Loki. _Help me! _I screamed in my thoughts. He just shook his head smugly. I narrowed my eyes at him. _Wow, my maybe future husband is no help whatsoever. _

"Yup." Was there anything else I could say besides a stupid 'yup?'

"Would you like to walk around Asgard? Perhaps we can get to know each other better," she said cheerfully.

"Sure," I said. She practically dragged me out of the room. "Help me!" I whispered fearfully as I walked by Loki and Odin. They only laughed.

It's nice to know that they don't care about my safety at all.

"It's such a nice day, isn't it?" she asked as we walked by some kids playing on the side of the street.

I nodded. I long gave up giving responses that were worthy of someone over ten years old. She suddenly turned to me and smiled.

"What do you think of Loki?"

I was slightly taken aback with her question. "He's nice." _Wow, she must think I'm stupid now Darcy! _

"Is that it?" Frigga asked incredulously.

"Nice kinda sums it up," I tried.

"I guess. Look, Darcy, you don't need to be nervous around me. I don't hate you," she said.

"I don't hate you either," I said, before realizing that that was an idiotic thing to say. To my relief, and amusement, she laughed.

"Good to know." At least she had a sense of humor. "Perhaps we should head back to the castle."

"Yeah. But is it okay that I'm with your son, uh, like that?" I asked nervously.

"Of course it is. You're perfect for him. Odin says so too," she said.

"Okay, cause I wasn't sure… So yeah," I finished lamely.

Thankfully, she spared me of awkwardness, and we walked back to the castle, talking about Midgard.

* * *

><p>At dinner, I sat next to Loki, and sat across from Jane and Thor. I kicked Thor's feet throughout dinner, and he kept thinking it was Loki, so Loki kicked me, and I kicked Jane, and she kicked me. Then I kicked Thor again.<p>

"Okay. Who's been kicking me?" Thor asked, but with a small smile on his face.

"Would you be mad if I said that I did?" I asked, grinning.

"You little-" he started before I got up from my chair and hid behind Loki.

"Alright, that's enough!" Odin bellowed, but he was obviously amused by our childish antics.

"We have important news that we must share with everyone!" said Frigga, standing up.

Everyone looked at her, giving her our full attention.

"I'd like to announce that Loki and Darcy are betrothed, and their wedding will be in a month!"

"What?" Loki and I burst out.

"Well, you two are together now, so you will be married next month," said Frigga, not understanding what we meant.

"Do we have to marry so soon Mother?" asked Loki.

"Of course, you will have a month to court." She smiled at us.

"Wanna make a break for it?" I whispered to him.

"I'm right behind you." We ran out, but not before hearing everyone start roaring with laughter. I giggled as I sat down near the golden roses in the garden.

"I can't believe we're getting married," I said. "We only just got together!"

"Yes. She's rushing things. Don't worry though, I'll get us out of this," he assured me.

I was silent for a few minutes before I looked up at him. He was outlined in the moonlight. I smiled. "Loki?"

"Yeah?" He turned to face me.

"Kiss me."

"Gladly."

And that was our second kiss as a couple.

**So, what'd ya think? I will add another chapter, and it will be the epilogue! Sorry for any characters being OOC! Please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Busy summer! This chapter is gonna be pretty short, cuz it's just an epilogue, and what happened over the years! And a little surprise for Darcy! Here's the last chapter of Mischief and Magic! Enjoy!**

EPILOGUE- _Five years later_

"Loki?" I asked to the empty room. I was on the computer, trying to buy more songs onto my iPod Touch. Yup, I got it as a birthday present from Jane. It was awesome! I got a bunch of apps and I can text from it and-

Sorry, getting off topic.

Anyway, I thought I heard something, so that's why I said Loki. He loved to sneak up on me. Jerk. I smiled at that.

Also, we didn't marry yet. I thought that Loki would try to talk Frigga out of it, but instead we ran away to Midgard. I mean earth. Now I'm speaking like an Asgardian.

I took over Jane's work here, because she was now Queen of Asgard. Odin and Frigga stepped down and lived a quiet life with the people. I went to Thor and Jane's coronation. The people adored Jane.

Fandral and Sif married two years ago, and I was one of the bridesmaids. It was a small wedding, thank God. Thor and Jane's was huge.

Loki was still the trickster I fell in love with. He was wise too, an odd combination. He still gave Thor advice on matters, because Thor never did outgrow his slight immaturity.

"Darcy?" I turned around and saw him. He was leaning against the doorframe, smirking at me.

"What?" I asked suspiciously. "Where were you?"

"Places," he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"What kind of places?" I asked.

"A jewelry store," he said.

"To do what?"

"To buy something."

"You don't have any money," I said. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"You do realize that I have magic, and that I can turn invisible and steal something, right?" asked Loki, amused.

"You stole something from a jewelry store?" I burst out. "What's so important that you need to steal?"

"A ring. And Darcy, you should get used to such behavior, after all, you're my future wife." He grinned at me. Then I realized.

"You're proposing to me?" I practically squeaked. "After five years?"

"Yeah," he said. "Now, I'm too lazy to get down on one knee, so will you marry me Darcy Lewis?"

"Yes. And really, you steal a ring from a jewelry store, yet you can't get down on one knee." He was impossible.

"Pretty much." He slipped the ring onto my finger. It was beautiful. He looked at me with his bright, emerald green eyes. They always seemed to smirk at me lovingly, even if that does seem like an odd thing to say, because smirking usually isn't loving. Never mind about that.

I rolled my eyes again and went back to buying songs. He laughed and when I turned around again, he was gone. He never stuck around here for too long. But I knew that we were probably gonna go back to Asgard to break the news. I wonder if he waited five years to marry me just to annoy and surprise Frigga. Knowing him, that was probably the answer.

He appeared next to me, and I jumped up. I clicked out of iTunes.

"Ready to go?" he asked, holding out a hand.

"Yeah. Oh, and where did you go again?" I asked in mock-accusation.

"Let's just say that you can't have a man watch a ring magically float into the air without calling security," said Loki.

My eyes widened. He laughed.

"Don't worry, I only made him unconscious. I had to wake him up," he said.

I smiled, and I drove the van to the portal leading to where I would break the news to my friends. I took his cold hand once again, and I zoomed through time and space to Asgard with my mischievous and magical Loki.

**Sorry if the ending's bad (and cuz the last sentence is pretty cheesy)! I suck at endings! I'm still contemplating the Loki POV story, but if I do go through with it, it'll probably be a month or two. Thanks to all those who reviewed and added this story onto their favorites list or story alert! And, my goal is to try to get up to 50 reviews, so please please please review! Thanks! **


End file.
